2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship
| top_scorer = Saúl (5 goals) | player = Dani Ceballos | prevseason = 2015 | nextseason = 2019 }} The 2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship (also known as UEFA Under-21 Euro 2017) was the 21st edition of the UEFA European Under-21 Championship, a biennial international youth football championship organised by UEFA for the men's under-21 national teams of Europe. The final tournament was hosted in Poland for the first time, after their bid was selected by the UEFA Executive Committee on 26 January 2015 in Nyon, Switzerland. The tournament took place from 16–30 June 2017. Players born on or after 1 January 1994 were eligible for the tournament. In March 2012, UEFA announced that the competition would take place in even numbered years from 2016 onwards. In September 2013, UEFA announced its intention to continue holding the final tournament in odd numbered years following a request from its member national football associations. On 24 January 2014, UEFA confirmed that the final tournament would be held in 2017 and that it would be expanded from 8 teams to 12. Hosts The hosts were announced at a meeting of the UEFA Executive Committee in Nyon on 26 January 2015. In late April 2014 the Polish football association PZPN very strongly indicated the country has high chances to host the tournament. Bidding to welcome Europe's best youth teams was one of the reasons for Poland's withdrawal from the Euro 2020 race. Qualification A total of 53 UEFA nations entered the competition (Gibraltar did not enter), and with the hosts Poland qualifying automatically, the other 52 teams competed in the qualifying competition to determine the remaining 11 spots in the final tournament. The qualifying competition, which took place from March 2015 to November 2016, consisted of two rounds: *'Qualifying group stage': The 52 teams are drawn into nine groups – seven groups of six teams and two groups of five teams. Each group is played in home-and-away round-robin format. The nine group winners qualify directly for the final tournament, while the four best runners-up (not counting results against the sixth-placed team) advance to the play-offs. *'Play-offs': The four teams are drawn into two ties to play home-and-away two-legged matches to determine the last two qualified teams. Qualified teams The following 12 teams qualified for the final tournament. Note: All appearance statistics include only U-21 era (since 1978). Final draw The final draw was held on 1 December 2016, 18:00 Central European Time (UTC+1), at the ICE Congress Centre in Krakow The 12 teams were drawn into three groups of four teams. The teams were seeded according to their coefficient ranking following the end of the qualifying play-offs, with the hosts Poland assigned to position A1 in the draw. Each group contained either the hosts or one team from Pot 1, one team from Pot 2, and two teams from Pot 3. | | | |} Venues On 7 June 2016, Polish Football Association selected six venues: Squads Each national team have to submit a squad of 23 players, three of whom must be goalkeepers. If a player is injured or ill severely enough to prevent his participation in the tournament before his team's first match, he can be replaced by another player. Group stage The group winners and the best runner-up advance to the semi-finals. ;Tiebreakers Teams are ranked according to points (3 points for a win, 1 point for a draw, 0 points for a loss), and if tied on points, the following tiebreaking criteria are applied, in the order given, to determine the rankings (Regulations Articles 18.01 and 18.02): #Points in head-to-head matches among tied teams; #Goal difference in head-to-head matches among tied teams; #Goals scored in head-to-head matches among tied teams; #If more than two teams are tied, and after applying all head-to-head criteria above, a subset of teams are still tied, all head-to-head criteria above are reapplied exclusively to this subset of teams; #Goal difference in all group matches; #Goals scored in all group matches; #penalty shoot-out if only two teams have the same number of points, and they met in the last round of the group and are tied after applying all criteria above (not used if more than two teams have the same number of points, or if their rankings are not relevant for qualification for the next stage); #Disciplinary points (red card = 3 points, yellow card = 1 point, expulsion for two yellow cards in one match = 3 points); #UEFA coefficient for the final draw. All times are local, CEST (UTC+2). Group A | time = 18:00 | team1 = | score = 0–0 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = | stadium = Kolporter Arena, Kielce | attendance = 11,672 | referee = Tobias Stieler (Germany) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 1–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Lipski | goals2 = Valjent Šafranko | stadium = Arena Lublin, Lublin | attendance = 14,911 | referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) | report = Report }} ---- | time = 18:00 | team1 = | score = 1–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Chrien | goals2 = Mawson Redmond | stadium = Kolporter Arena, Kielce | attendance = 12,087 | referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 2–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Moneta Kownacki | goals2 = Strandberg Une Larsson | stadium = Arena Lublin, Lublin | attendance = 14,651 | referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) | report = Report }} ---- | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Gray Murphy Baker | goals2 = | stadium = Kolporter Arena, Kielce | attendance = 13,176 | referee = Harald Lechner (Austria) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Chrien Mihalík Šatka | goals2 = | stadium = Arena Lublin, Lublin | attendance = 11,203 | referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) | report = Report }} Group B | time = 18:00 | team1 = | score = 2–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Guedes Fernandes | goals2 = | stadium = Kompleks Sportowy Zawisza, Bydgoszcz | attendance = 10,724 | referee = Benoît Bastien (France) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 5–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Saúl Asensio Deulofeu | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion GOSiR, Gdynia | attendance = 8,269 | referee = Harald Lechner (Austria) | report = Report }} ---- | time = 18:00 | team1 = | score = 2–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Gaćinović Đurđević | goals2 = Bardhi Gjorgjev | stadium = Kompleks Sportowy Zawisza, Bydgoszcz | attendance = 5,121 | referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 1–3 | team2 = | goals1 = Bruma | goals2 = Saúl Sandro Williams | stadium = Stadion GOSiR, Gdynia | attendance = 13,832 | referee = Tobias Stieler (Germany) | report = Report }} ---- | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 2–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Bardhi Markoski | goals2 = Edgar Ié Bruma Daniel Podence | stadium = Stadion GOSiR, Gdynia | attendance = 7,533 | referee = Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 0–1 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Denis Suárez | stadium = Kompleks Sportowy Zawisza, Bydgoszcz | attendance = 12,058 | referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) | report = Report }} Group C | time = 18:00 | team1 = | score = 2–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Meyer Gnabry | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 14,051 | referee = Jesús Gil Manzano (Spain) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 0–2 | team2 = | goals1 = | goals2 = Pellegrini Petagna | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 8,754 | referee = Ivan Kružliak (Slovakia) | report = Report }} ---- | time = 18:00 | team1 = | score = 3–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Trávník Havlík Lüftner | goals2 = Berardi | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 13,251 | referee = Benoît Bastien (France) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 3–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Selke Kempf Amiri | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 9,298 | referee = Serdar Gözübüyük (Netherlands) | report = Report }} ---- | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 1–0 | team2 = | goals1 = Bernardeschi | goals2 = | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 14,039 | referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) | report = Report }} | time = 20:45 | team1 = | score = 2–4 | team2 = | goals1 = Schick Chorý | goals2 = L. Andersen Zohore Ingvartsen | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 9,047 | referee = Bobby Madden (Scotland) | report = Report }} Ranking of second-placed teams Knockout stage In the knockout stage, extra time and penalty shoot-out are used to decide the winner if necessary. On 2 May 2016, the UEFA Executive Committee agreed that the competition would be part of the International Football Association Board's trial to allow a fourth substitute to be made during extra time. | RD1-score1=2 (3) | RD1-seed2=27/6 | RD1-team2=' ' | RD1-score2='2 (4)' | RD1-seed3=Kraków | RD1-team3=' ' | RD1-score3=3 | RD1-seed4=27/6 | RD1-team4= | RD1-score4=1 | RD2-seed1=Kraków | RD2-team1=' ' | RD2-score1=1 | RD2-seed2=30/6 | RD2-team2= | RD2-score2=0 }} Semi-finals | time = 18:00 | team1 = | score = 2–2 | team2 = | goals1 = Gray Abraham | goals2 = Selke Platte | penalties1 = Baker Abraham Chilwell Ward-Prowse Redmond |penaltyscore = 3–4 | penalties2 = Arnold Gerhardt Philipp Meyer Amiri | stadium = Stadion Miejski, Tychy | attendance = 13,214 | referee = Gediminas Mažeika (Lithuania) | report = Report }} ---- | time = 21:00 | team1 = | score = 3–1 | team2 = | goals1 = Saúl | goals2 = Bernardeschi | stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków | attendance = 15,000 | referee = Slavko Vinčić (Slovenia) | report = Report }} Final |time = 20:45 CEST |team1 = |score =1–0 |report = Report |team2 = |goals1 =Weiser |goals2 = |stadium = Stadion Cracovia, Kraków |attendance =14,059 |referee = Benoît Bastien (France) }} Goalscorers There have been 65 goals scored in 21 matches, for an average of goals per match. ;5 goals * Saúl ;3 goals * Bruma * Marco Asensio ;2 goals * Kenneth Zohore * Demarai Gray * Davie Selke * Enis Bardhi * Martin Chrien * Federico Bernardeschi ;1 goal * Tomáš Chorý * Marek Havlík * Michael Lüftner * Patrik Schick * Michal Trávník * Lucas Andersen * Marcus Ingvartsen * Tammy Abraham * Lewis Baker * Alfie Mawson * Jacob Murphy * Nathan Redmond * Nadiem Amiri * Serge Gnabry * Marc-Oliver Kempf * Max Meyer * Felix Platte * Mitchell Weiser * Domenico Berardi * Lorenzo Pellegrini * Andrea Petagna * Nikola Gjorgjev * Kire Markoski * Dawid Kownacki * Patryk Lipski * Łukasz Moneta * Bruno Fernandes * Gonçalo Guedes * Edgar Ié * Daniel Podence * Uroš Đurđević * Mijat Gaćinović * Jaroslav Mihalík * Pavol Šafranko * Ľubo Šatka * Martin Valjent * Gerard Deulofeu * Sandro * Iñaki Williams * Denis Suárez * Jacob Une Larsson * Carlos Strandberg External links * *2017 finals: Poland, UEFA.com *UEFA Under-21 Championship Poland 2017 tournament website Category:UEFA European Under-21 Championships Category:2016–17 in Polish football Category:2017 UEFA European Under-21 Championship